A Green House
by RuthlessBallard
Summary: Sam Healy finally claims his love after her release from prison. An epilogue (sequel?) from "Every Shade of Her". Red/Healy. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

The plastic encasing the flowers rustled loudy in his nervous grasp. Carefully he walked around his car and up the porch steps of a small green house with white trim. It was clearly a russian neighborhood as old babushka's shuffled past on the sidewalk arguing in rapid slovak slurs. The air wafted with smells of warm foreign recipes that complimented to crisp winter chill. He took a moment to pause at the door, unsure of what to say or do. But despite his fear he watched as a shaky finger lifted up to the doorbell and pressed. There was a long pause. He considered if he was crossing a line and just head back when he heard movement in the house. He shifted on his feet from side to side as he listened to light footsteps growing louder as they neared to where he stood. The door knob turned. He took in a deep breath and awaited the inevitable.

The door swung open and there she was. Galina Reznicov stood in the doorway in all her glory. She wore a simple black tunic and black tights, her feet were bare, her face devoid of any make up, her usually spiked locks were brushed back and set in place by a pair of reading glasses sitting on top her head. The book in her hand pressed to her chest as she looked him up and down. The two remained silent as they examined one another. "You look different without a uniform" She said with a teasing grin. "So do you" he replied still examining her. He felt odd in his button up shirt and jeans. Even though she was only in her sweats he felt as though he was underdressed standing before her without the uniform. It was the first time the two had seen each other in civilian clothing but after careful examination they were not disappointed. After another moment of silent staring she looked up and asked "Would you like to come in?" He nodded and they stepped into the home. The house was modest but had its own character. A large living room greeted them with a small kitchen that led to a hallway to a single bedroom in the back. "Would you like some tea?" Galina asked as she padded towards the kitchen. "Yeah. Please. Nice place you got here." Sam replied looking around. "It was Yuri's. He gave it to me when he found out about me getting out and the baby." He followed her to the kitchen. "Had the little one arrived yet?" he asked casually. "Yes!" she exclaimed "Not even three days after I got out! Oh Sam you should see him he's perfect!" Sam chuckled elated to see her ear to ear grin as she went on gushing about the newest addition as she made the tea. The two sat at the tiny kitchen table and enjoyed the afternoon sun illuminating each others features. They spent hours talking. He laughed when she explained her frustration of her overbearing but loving family. She smiled when he said her favorite prison daughter was out of maximum security and despite being a little shaken up she's up to her usual shenanigans. They both teared up when they talked of Galina planting fresh flowers on Sam's mothers grave. Sam glanced down and realized they had been holding hands. He glanced up to see her staring their fingers so perfectly entertwined. "Sam" she murmered. They were both moving in closer until like magnets their lips found one another. This kiss was soft and somehow innocent.

The two paused when they parted. She blushed and he let out a nervous laugh. "I uh. Im sorry" Sam bumbled. "Don't be." She stated "These chairs do nothing for my back can we head to the couch?" He perked up. "Oh yeah of course" Sam agreed. The two quietly made their way to a small red lush couch. He loved the way she sank into the coushins, tucking her feet under her. "Nothing makes you feel more like a human being than having your own furniture!" She exclaimed as she ran her hands over the frayed apolstery. He felt nervous when he took a seat beside her and inertia of the cushions forced the two to sit close together. The two fell into a nervous silence, smiling to one another meekly. Being the ever forward one Galina scootched over to the officers side, picked up his arm, made herself at home by nestling her head on his chest and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. At first surprised he was immediatly entranced by her warmth he wrapped her in both his arms and pulled her in. "I missed you." He said quietly. He felt her take in a deep breath and exhale slowly. She glanced up at him and once again he is lost in those glittering sapphires. Their lips met. She cupped his face. Their lips began an unchoriagraphed tango. He felt his blood begin to bubble as his body engulfed in flames. Her smell was like gasoline feeding the smoke blinding his thoughts. Her taste was the heat awakening his soul. Soon they were falling until she lands on her back, her head cradled by his hand. He worried when he realized how fast they were going until she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. He felt he may lose himself completely when she let out a small moan when his thumb found a sensitive spot below her jaw line. He shuddered when his hand grazed the side of her breast when suddenly the phone rang. They jumped.

Galina crawled out from under him with a huff. "Where is it?!" She asked the air as she scanned the small kitchen. Sam followed behind her as he attempted to hide his annoyance. Soon the two looked over to see a brand new smartphone buzzing against the counter. Galina snatched the device up and prodded it until the buzzing ceased. "Damn this glorified paper weight!" the russian hissed. "Its probably my boys checking in. They will call in the next minute." Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched Galina examine the device as if it were some exotic animal. "I forget technology must be a little more advanced since you were last out" Sam chuckled. "So many buttons and alarms! Its deplorable!" She exclaimed. He nodded before heading back to the couch as he listened to the phone buzz and the frustrated woman answer. The conversation was short. The officer relaxed into the coushin as she came back from around the corner with an apologetic smile. "If I miss a call the boys think I'm dead" Galina explained. "I understand." Sam reassured as she reclaimed her spot beside him "are they all right?" She smiled as she played the hem of her tunic "Oh yes" she sighed "They just wanted to make sure I would make pirozhkis for tomorrow's dinner. Demanding like men but needy like children." She chuckled as she continued to fiddle with the hem.

After a moment of silence he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She looked up. "I went to fast" Sam admitted quietly "I didn't mean disrespect you. I just missed you and I….Im sorry. Im sorry I ruined a good time." She watched him closely before she leaned in and kissed him fiercely. She then stood to look down at him expectantly. "You know…this couch isn't doing shit for my back either." The russian then turned on her heal leaving the officer in a dazed state. Sam sat as he listened to her determined foot steps fade away into the back of the small home. His palms began to sweat with the realization her sentence was less of a statement and more of an invitation. With each uneasy step Sam made his way to the threshold of her bedroom. There he found Galina sitting at the foot of her bed, her legs crossed and her hands intertwined resting on her knee. She looked up at him her expression of determination had vanished and now mirrored the wide eyed wonder as the man staring at her. He felt like a teenage boy, so unsure of himself, of the situation of the woman sitting before him. She stood. He stepped forward. She rested her hands on his chest. He pulled her in close and once again he was lost.

*it only gets smuttier kids...is smuttier a word?


	2. Chapter 2

As their lips to tasted with one another the kiss was slow and steady. The couple took the time to reintroduce one another. His hands massaged the small of her back as he felt her fall deeper into his embrace. He reveled in a spark of victory when she hummed a groan of approval when he worked out a small kink. It wasn't until he felt an odd draft that he had realized she had discretely untucked his well pressed shirt from the waist of his pants. He watched as her slender fingers unbuttoned his top one by one. In so many of his fantasies he would have torn off any scrap of clothing and ravished her right then and there. But in the true reality of the moment he understood he could never rush a sacred act. Soon his shirt had fallen to the floor and his head began to spin as he watched her start to undo his belt. She was clumbsy yet graceful. After a minute as struggling with the button she reclaimed her dignity by slowly sliding down the zipper and pressing herself up against him as she pushed the denim down to his ankles. He smiled shyly as he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side. He leaned in close but surprised her when he leaned in to kiss her he then grabbed the hem of her tunic and whipped it up over her head in one fail swoop. He enjoyed the feeling of grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close. She blushed into a deeper pink as she ran her hands up his biceps. "Whats wrong?" He asked softly. "The little chick you once knew is now a big plump hen" she admitted. He cupped her face as he gazed at her sypathetically. It was a fact neither of them were no longer in their twenties but it was also a fact that for twenty years he had wanted the woman before him no matter her state in life. With out a sound he ran his hands down her sides before he grabbed her hand and placed it upon an impressive erection for a man his age. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" his voice rumbeling with primal urgancey "Twenty years damn it. Twenty years I have wanted you" he gently grasped her hand holding the erection and squeased it a little tighter. "This is all you" he growled. He then allowed his other hand to slide up her back to the back of her head, he then clutched a fist full of her hair and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, pulling out a moan from the back of her throat. "Please" he pleaded "I want you to feel how much I need you. Oh god I need you!" Her signiture eye brow raised and she captured his lips with great ferocity. She then cupped his chin turning his head to the side to hiss in his hear "Prove it!"

The two continued to kiss as they toppled onto the bed. They crawled up the large mattress for her to rest her head on the pillows. He then helped her peel off the dark leggings. Kneeling between her legs he froze unsure of what to do. So many lonely nights he had imagined her in that exact position. Sprawled out ontop the comforter, her alabaster skin a glow in the anticipation of sin, her chest rising and falling in a heavy breaths, her haunting eyes staring up at him daring him to let go. Recognizing his gaze she smiled, a taunting, dangerous smile. She closed her eyes and leant back her head, relaxing into the soft pillowing beneath her. Her eyes still closed she reached over and grabbed another pillow placing it behind her back. With her hips slightly raised, she slid her ankles up to her haunches and with ease her body opened to him. She then grasped her breasts and massaged them slowly. "Oh god" Sam groaned. She was putting on a show and he was no doubt a captivated audiance. As she massaged, her hips began to rock ever so slightly and her breathing was notably heavier. Soon her long fingers abandond her bosom and slid over her stomach to her wide spread thighs. His eyes fell onto her center, a devine display only for him. He watched in awe as she rested a hand over her sex and slowly danced a finger tip over her center. Within a few strokes she was massaging herself more libraly and her hips rocked more and more. He moaned as he watched the fabric of her underwear dampen. His hands gripped her thighs holding her down. Her sighs turned into mews that turned into desperate moans. He watched her face contrort in ecstacy. Her eyes had remained closed from the start of the show until they then snapped open and she glared up at him. She tugged at the hem of her undergarmet barking "Get it off!" desperately he grabbed the fabric and tore it off her in a flash. Quickly they repositioned into their previous state. Though on the second round he pinned her legs even farther apart as she twitched feeling the sensation of her exposure. Nimble fingers quickly found her clit dancing around it causing her to growl. Sam heard himself yelp as he watched two painted nails plunged into her depths. He watched agape as the russian woman surrendered to the throws of pleasure. He felt his cock twitch painfully as she continued her ministrations with increasing force. Sam let reality slip away as he watched the siren convulse before him and announce what he could only dream. "Im cumming!" She cried to him "Im cumming for you! Sam! Sam! Oh god! Sam!"

Within moments he peppered her with kisses and adoration, hovering over her trembling form. "You goddess! You sex goddess!" he exclaimed "That was amazing! You're amazing!" Her only response was a chuckle between high pitched pants. He stroked her hair as she shuddered in the aftershock of her pleasure. After a minute or so she opened her eyes. He gazed down at hooded gems dark with passion. "Are you to.." He was unsure what to say, he didn't want to appear selfish. "Sensitive?" She responded. "We can stop. I just need some time in the bathroom but we can stop." he offered sheepishly. She smiled. She sat up slowly, clearly finding her bearings once more. Once she readjusted to sitting up she unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. She allowed him to cup her bare breasts before she reached over and pulled off his undershirt. He quickly toppled to the side as he fumbled to take off any last piece of clothing. Completely vulnerable the officer sat up to face his russian rose. "Im so sorry to be so what was it? Vanilla?" She pondered as she stroked his cheek "But the last position works best for my back and I might finish faster then you would like." He laughed before pushing her back into the pillows and pressed himself against her center. She let out a satisfied sigh. "Galina. The very last thing you should apologize to me for is being on your back cumming" He murmured in her ear as he began to grind against her. Within seconds she was mewing as she clutched onto his shoulders. "Oh god you feel amazing" He growled "You're soaked". She kissed from his collar bone to behind his ear where she sucked to where he was sure she left a mark. He loved being marked. He loved having her stake her claim. The tip of his manhood danced at her entrance. He was ready, lubricated with her essence and throbbing with need. "Please!" He begged. "Now" she demanded. Slowly he plunged into her. His breathe gruff and staggered. He was encased by her. Trapped in a velvet vice fit for him. Primal grunts erupted from Galina as her blue eyes stared up at the ceiling before she relaxed into the mattress once more and allowed her lover in.

Carefully he thrusted into her depths. Every fiber of his body cried out for more,to be rougher, to be harder, to be faster, to dominate her. But he wasn't there for dominance he was there for acceptance. Making love to her was so messy and odd. But it was also breathe taking that they had allowed each other into a state of raw emotion.

He felt a shudder reverberate through her body sending an electrical current to him causing for his thrusts to increase. He felt the vice tighten and ripple around him. His legs began to quiver as she whimpered inaudible words. Bewildered he cried "Galina! Galina!" She looked up at him equally overwhelmed. Wrapping her legs around him she bucked causing him to hit her cervix. She erupted with scream of approval. Galina continued to cry out as her body opened up for a second climax. "I love you!" She screamed. "Holy fuck! I love you!"

"Gliiin…wait wha…" his entire body shook as he released, her rippling muscles milking out every ounce of ecstasy from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stared into the darkness as he loosely draped his arm over her sleeping form. He shifted as he readjusted his position, her hair tickling his nostrils. He was surprised how quickly she fell into slumber but after twenty years sleeping in a prison anywhere could feel comfortable to her not to mention the two just spent the most passionate nights of their lives to date. The ending though left the officer lost. He let out another sigh as he rolled onto his back but still turned to stare at the back of her head as he replayed their last conversation together.

He was trembling above her as they had both just tumbled to ecstacy. In a heated moment of passion she cried out that she loved him, taking him by complete surprise. He eased out of her and collapsed on the mattress to weak to hold himself up any longer. Galina remained frozen. He didn't speak at first to catch his breath. He turned to look at her. She still remained in her pose sprawled out on the mattress, her hand resting on her chest, her other hand clutching the pillow cradeling her head and her eyes ever gazing up to the ceiling. "Galina" he called out into the silence. She said nothing. She continued to stare. He rolled to the side and proped himself up to see her face. She continued to stare up as if the answers were hidden in the cracks of the aging plaster. He didn't know how long they sat in the dark as she stared at nothing and he gazed at his everything. "You know I thought it would be different. That I wouldn't do it because you're different." Galina said mournfully. "Sweetie? What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he took her hand. He was relieved she didn't pull away but she wouldn't look at him. "I fucked like I used to. I fucked like….like when I had to for survival." Galina whispered to the ceiling "You made love and I….." her voice cracked and she closed her eyes allowing a single tear to slide down. Finally she turned her back to him and crawled out of bed. Sam sat up watching her search for her robe. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked. "Don't be ridiculous" she gauffed before she threw on the pale blue garmet and exited to the room.

Sam leaned back into the pillows listening to her turn of the sink. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to make love to her and hold her close. He was supposed stroke her skin and kiss every freckle. He was supposed the listen to her heartbeat as they planned their future in the dark of night. He was was supposed to smile with her as they stretched their newly awakened bodies. He was not supposed to be sitting alone in bed listening to her hide soft whimpers behind the rushing whir of the faucet.

After a couple deep breaths Sam crawled out of bed himself, throwing back on his underwear and t-shirt. He felt out of place in her tiny hallway staring at a bathroom door. He knocked. She said nothing. "Red?" he murmered. A sniff was his only response. "Red" he repeated. Nothing. After a pause her jiggled the handle to see it was unlocked and swung open the door. There she sat perched ontop of the lid of a tiny toilet, her legs and arms crossed as she looked up at him blankly. "What if I was peeing?" She asked with a huff. "Well you obviously weren't" he retorted. She shrugged in resented agreement. Sam shut off the faucet, carefully stepped over to the quiet woman and took a seat next to her on the ledge of the bathtub. "This is pathetic." She groaned shaking her head "Weeping in the bathroom like some deranged teenager." Sam placed a hand on her knee with a sigh. "No its not. Never apologize for being human." He said softly "We need to talk about what happened." Galina groaned once more placing her head in her hands. "You just got out of prison. Perhaps the shock of this new world is starting to take effect." The gentleman murmered. "Don't" Galina demanded into her palms. "Don't what?" Sam shot back. "I'm not a file on your desk! I don't wish to be examined and evaluated at your leisure!" She hissed. The older man sighed as he scratched his head in frustration. "You know that's not what I meant" Sam replied carefully "I love you and I don't like to see you hurt". She watched him carefully with eyes dancing between danger and innocence. "I shouldn't act so proud. Behind those bars nothing could hurt me. Kill me? Sure. But not hurt me. I knew who I was." She stated before her voice dropped to a strained whisper "But here…" she shuddered "here I am nothing. Nothing but an old woman with no morals and a felony." Healy stood from his perch on the tub and pulled her up to stand with him before he cradled her face in both his palms. "I love you with all my heart but we both know that's bullshit." He said looking into her eyes "you have never been nothing." He watched as two more tears fall between them, splattering at their feet. "Lets talk in the morning. Im tired." She sighed.

She grasped his wrists and they placed their foreheads together just as they did after experiencing their first kiss before she pulled his hands down and turned to walk away. He watched her make it into the hallway before he asked "Did you have say to say I love you?" she froze "Did you say it when you fucked to survive?" She paused and turned to him. He stood unmoving, in limbo, completely at her mercy. "Only once." She said softly "It was on my wedding night." He looked down at the linoleum tiles as he listened to her saunter back into the bedroom and quietly slip back into bed. He followed. Not a single word was spoken as they eased back into the darkness and finally into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

He could smell her cooking before he came to consciousness. Slowly his eyes opened, adjusting to the morning light. His vision focused on the burgundy cloth curtains dancing in the breeze. He listened to the sounds of the bustling morning of the world outside but soon the outside world dissipated when he heard a sweeter sound. Humming. She was humming. A low, slow but calming melody as she tinkered away in the tiny kitchen. Sam stretched his back with a satisfied groan as he looked back to a time he had ever heard Galina hum. He honestly couldn't think of a single point in the past twenty years he had heard her make a single note. His feet touched the carpet and rolled his neck side to side, exercising any kinks. He allowed his body to slowly come awake as he pondered if the red head ever sang to her boys when they were infants. Or if she cooed softly to her new grandchild the first time the squirming bundle was placed in her arms. He stood smiling at the vision in his head of a russian angel humming to her newest joy.

Quietly, he made his way down the tiny hallway and peered into the kitchen. Galina stood in her pale blue bathrobe stirring fiercely into a mixing bowl. Almost every inch of the countertop was covered with food and ingredients for the food. "What are you humming?" Sam asked. The woman jumped and let out what sounded to be a strangled slur. Galina whipped around clutching her chest as she sputtered "Jesus Sam!…Don't! You scared me half to death!" Sam let out a laugh as he stepped over to her. "Im sorry sweetie" he apologized as he wiped a dusting of flour from her nose before giving her quick kiss. "What's for breakfast?" He inquired as he looked around the mess. "Blini. Pancakes as you would say." She replied returning to her work "It will be ready in a moment." Sam hummed with approval as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Did you sleep ok?" He asked as he took a seat at the small kitchen table. "Yes. You?" She replied. "Oh fine thanks" He replied back. The officer shifted in his seat and took a sip of the bitter liquid unsure of the next move. Sure the morning was pleasent, her cooking would taste divine as always and the two regarded each other with kindness, but the heavy weight of the night before loomed above them. A large, steaming plate of pastry and fruit was placed before him which he greeted with great joy. "This looks amazing. Thank you." Sam exclaimed. As hardened as she maybe he loved how she couldn't help but light up whenever her cooking was complimented. "You didn't tell me what you were humming." He stated as he began to shovel the russian delicacy into his mouth. "Oh just a little lullaby that popped into my head" she sighed as she took a seat across from him. "Well, it sounded lovely" He smiled to her. She smiled back. The two ate their breakfast in silence glancing up at one another at odd intervals. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked as he played with left over syrup on his plate. "Im fine" she responded plainly. "No" he stated "I don't think you are". Galina glanced up and grimaced. "Last night was wonderful but awful" Sam continued "I have no idea what you have been through. But I don't want you to look at me like some trial you have to endure." The russian woman leaned back in her chair as she crossed her arms. "No, you don't know what I've been through." Galina stated coldly before her face softened "But that's not your fault. I…I am sorry about last night. It took me by surprise." Sam stretched out his arm onto the table offering an open palm to the sullen chef. Galina frowned looking down at the hand before her then up to her lover's pleading eyes. She let out a sigh of defeat before placing her hand in his. They couldn't help but stare down at their entwined palms. They were like puzzle pieces, despite how differently they had been shaped into their own they fit so well together. "I don't know how to make this better for you" he admitted. "I don't know either" she replied. "One day we are going to make love" the officer vowed still looking down at their hands "One day I'm going make love to you and you wont have to feel like you are surviving or just fucking. One day. I know it." She glanced up and stared at him with the same look of wonder she had the day they realized their love for one another while standing as witnesses for a dear inmates wedding. She took him by surprise when she stood and made her way over to him, she then sat on his lap as her arms wrapped around him. They kissed tenderly. "I can't promise last night won't happen again" she cautioned. "I know" he whispered. He savored the feeling of her head resting on his shoulder as the wrapped each other into warm embrace. When she pulled away he looked up with a serious expression. "I must ask you something" Sam said slowly. "All right" she replied. "May I have seconds?" he asked as a mischievous smile began to surface. "Never!" she laughed as she hoped up to slap more fried delights onto his plate.

He left later that morning kissing her at the door way. "I'll see you soon" he muttered against her lips. "Ok. Love you." she replied before giving him a quick kiss. She stepped back into her home but he couldn't help but pause with what he knew was a ridiculous grin splattered across his face. It was there her confession of love was a sweet nothing in the heat of the moment. She loved him as he loved her. She said it with such ease as if he's heard it a million times. "Tell the girls hello and that I'm sending out their letters tomorrow." She reminded him clearly unaffected by his shocked state. He nodded still smiling. "Right. Well. See you!" she stated before slowly closing the door, but before the door crossed her face he caught her giving him a knowing smile. She had him set in her trap as she always did and he surrendered any notion of control in their relationship right then and there.

"…and then he said 'he's not an eggplant he's just retarded!" Red couple laughed as they stumbled into the doorway, Sam's arms were wrapped around the red heads waist as they tried to find their footing. "Did you like the movie?" Sam slurred as they plopped onto the couch only to have Red sprawled across her lovers lap. "Yes, but I don't remember them being so loud." she giggled as she crawled over him to switch on the lamp beside them. "I'm ashamed Im a russian who can drink whiskey like an irishman. My mamushka would be appalled." Sam smiled sheepishly at her as she reclined onto the sofa, resting her long legs across his lap. The officer took the liberty to slide off her shoes and begin to massage her feet. His lover closed her eyes and let out a satisfied moan. "Mmmmm this is nice." she droned. "Better enjoy it now. I bet tomorrow we'll be singing a different tune" he chuckled. "Nooo" she whined resting the back of her hand against her brow "Don't speak of such cruelty". He began to work at the curve at the arch of his foot when her eyes snapped open. "Oh!" she gasped. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly lifting his hands up. "No!" she barked only to point at her foot "Why did you stop? I never said you could stop." Sam laughed "yes ma'am". Once again he massaged her arch and she let out another moan. He looked up to watch her as he continued his ministrations. He smiled when he noticed her already flushed cheeks had only deepened in color and a small smile graced her lips. He took the heal of his palm and pressed into the muscle "Whahhh ooh yeah!" she gasped "You know? If I didn't know any better I'd say I found one of your spots" Sam teased. "How do you think my ex husband would even agree to rub my feet after a long day?" she retorted before she closed her eyes letting out another moan. "We may have to stop, if you keep making sounds like that I won't be able to control myself" the officer warned. "Then let go" she murmured. "Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief. "You talk to much" she stated as she unzipped her jacket exposing her formfitting little black dress. With a growl he crawled on top of her and kissed her feverishly. It had been two weeks since they had attempted to be intimate still emotionally raw from their last encounter. They kissed between low chuckles and groans of approval. He loved the way she would slowly relax and allow their bodies to melt into one another. She leaned her head back as her nibbled on her jaw line. It was then he noticed her moans and turned into a low rumble. He lifted himself and looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep. "Figures" he sighed. She snored in response. The gentleman eased up off the couch and stood. He looked around to find a crochet blanket thrown over the recliner near by. He picked up the soft material and fought the urge to let out a snort when he noticed the picture of a chicken had been stitched right smack dab in the middle. He then gently threw the blanket over the sleeping woman and removed the glasses resting on the top of her head. He kissed her cheek and turned out the light before collapsing into the lazy boy to dream of what a good catholic boy shouldn't.

Sam rocked in his new office chair enjoying the absence of his sore muscles. He couldn't help but smile as he shuffled through the his latest worksheets from his seminar of "Safe Place", a group counceling project he developed a couple years ago but was painfully ignored. Though quite recently a massive batch of new inmates came through the prison walls and with great apprehension Sam reintroduced "Safe Place", to his pleasant surprise it flourished to the point he had to speak with his boss about scheduling a second meet up in the week to separate the growing attendance. The officer was enthralled in his work and jumped when his phone let out a ding. He clicked on the mobile device and smiled down at the glowing screen when he was notified he received a text message from his russian siren.

 _G: Sam. I am taxing yeast._

 _S: Yes. Still figuring out auto correct I see._

 _G: Yes. Dirt automobile!_

 _S: What?_

 _G: Dirt. Dirt! Ducking dirt!_

 _S: It's frustrating but you'll get used to it_

 _G: Duck it_

 _S: Why are you texting hun?_

 _G: I wanted to invent yeast two dog_

 _S: ?_

 _G: Diner! Dog. DUCK IT!_

It felt cruel to laugh at his lover's frustration but he couldn't help it. Tears began to pool as his shoulders shook, reading over the conversation. He had to take a couple of breaths before he responded.

 _S: How about you just call me instead_

 _G: Yes._

He waited for a few minutes before he realized she still maybe confused.

 _S: Look for the phone symbol next to my name on the screen._

 _G: Shut thursday duck up!_

He placed his head on his desk in an effort to calm his laughter before they spoke. He allowed his phone to ring three times before he answered. "Hello" he said . "It's a glorified paper weight that beeps!" she bellowed "What is this auto correct!?" Sam attempted force his voice not to show any sign of amusement "I'm so sorry sweetie its just supposed to help you spell correctly. So what did you want to text to me?" he asked sweetly. Galina let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, I was going to invite you to a very romantic dinner." she huffed "But seeing how amused you are by this deplorable device I don't want to feed you." The officer couldn't help but erupt into laughter before he calmed back down to a normal state. "Oh come on Red its kind of funny" he mused wiping his eyes. "Yes. Laugh my love. Laugh like you weren't about to be treated to a delicious meal, a succulent dessert and a wanting woman who had a carefully laid out plan to bring you to such a state of pleasure you couldn't conjure up a solid thought for days." Sam paused unsure what to make of what she just said. "What…Red…babe…Im so sorry." He stuttered as his need for her touch for the past sixty-four days had become very evident. Her end fell silent and he let out a little sigh. "Be at my house tomorrow at seven. Don't be late" she hissed before the line went dead. Sam sat still as he listened to the dial tone as he felt his pants become uncomfortably tight.

 **Warning: The next chapter is straight up smut…. Im baking you a smut cake baked to smutty perfection with a fluff topping. But of course coupled with a warm cup of steeped OTP tea. Bon Appetit!**


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open and there she was. He gazed down at the vision before him. "Five minutes early? Arn't we antsy." the russian teased leaning into the doorframe with one hand supporting her high above her head and the other resting on her hip. She was dressed to kill and he was her willing target. "You look incredible" Sam groaned shamelessly adorning every inch of her. She wore a deep red knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline allowing a healthy exposure to ample bosom. Her hour glass curvature was accentuated with a cheetah print belt buckle sinched at the waist. She was nearly eye to eye with him standing in her black stiletto heels. "You're to kind" she purred leaning in enough he could breathe in her intoxicating aroma. "I brought wine." He mumbled holding up the almost forgotten bottle in his hands. She glanced down and took the wine from him, their fingers brushed and an electric current coursed through their veins. "Merlot!" she exclaimed "This will perfect! How did you know?" Sam blushed at her excitement "Lucky guess" he mumbled. "Come on in" she said as she retreated back into her home. He entered and breathed in the aroma of a well cooked meal. His ears perked when he heard the sound of a classical orchestra serenading them softly in the background. "Wow you pulled out all the stops!" he exclaimed as he sluffed off his coat and followed her into the kitchen. "I like to impress. I always impress" she replied cooly as she began to open the bottle. Sam slinked up behind her, wrapping his long arms around her as he gently kissed her neck. "I am thoroughly impressed" he cooed. The russian siren turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The two blushed as they gazed into one another's eyes. She opened her mouth as if to speak but said nothing. He inched closer. So close he could see her pupils dilate, taking claim from the glittering pools of blue that surround them. They closed the gap and allowed their lips to hungrily reconnect. It never mattered how many times he had kissed her because eachtime time it was as though her breath was infused with heroine and he had to get his next hit. Her lips painted in crimson pressed hard against his. The officer's hand smoothed over the curvature of the woman's back causing her to press herself against him. The two let out a happy moan. Her nails scraped lightly against his scalp as she gripped onto his locks. The roaming hand traveled down to the russian's bottom gave it a tight squeeze. Red let out a gasp breaking the heated kiss. "I think we're getting a little a head of ourselves" she panted. He responded with a small chuckle as brought his breathe back to a normal rate. "You're right" he complied "But that was a damn good preview". They giggled like teenagers enjoying a heated moment under the bleachers before a teacher could see their indiscretion.

The meal was impeccable as always. Red had clearly planned for a night to remember, with a four course feast, soft candle light coupled with the rise and falls of Tchaikovsky to fill the very rare lulls of their conversation that spanned from their favorite ice cream to their opinion on the state of humanity. "It's been sometime since I have roasted a quail" Galina sighed as she leaned back in her chair swirling her wine lazily. "It was amazing. Your cooking always is. But you know that don't you?" Sam replied with a wink. "Well, I'm not the one to brag but a fact is indeed a fact" she shrugged feigning indifference. "A toast!" He announced holding up his glass "To cold hard facts." Galina smiled broadly and clinked her glass to his. The lovers peered at one another as they took a sip. "So…" he tested " a cheese spread, pear salad, roasted quail. I can't wait to see whats for dessert." The red head smiled as she gazed at him closely, she moved forward as he assumed she were to fetch the next culinary surprise before she paused in thought. "Sam?" She inquired "When was the last time we….rendevoued?" The officer shifted in his seat unsure of how to proceed. "Uh…well you know…a while" he stammered. "How long Sam?" she demanded. "Three months. Four days and ten hours" he stated. Galina smiled before asking "You know what I realized in three months, four days and ten hours?" He felt his mouth go dry with nervous anticipation "I don't know, What?" She leaned into the light of the candle, illuminating the softness of her features along side the hardened want in her eyes. "The reason it wasn't as good last time and I acted the way I did was because it wasn't earned." she purred "Did you know snakes can go a year without eating? A year. But imagine after all that time waiting, hunting, planning….wanting. What an incredible feeling it must be to finally answer to the hunger" Sam gripped his napkin with white knuckles as his pants began to tighten to a painful strain. She rose from her chair and made her way to his side. He looked up at the goddess staring down at him with a wicked smile. She placed her hand against his cheek "Its animal instinct Sam. You have to earn your dessert." Her statement made, she turned and sauntered her way to the bedroom, removing her belt. With his lovers words still hanging in the air the gentleman felt himself turn on a switch deep inside him. He stood and gazed at her with clear intent. His vision illuminated in electric color as the dopamine took its course and there in his lover's kitchen Sam Healy got in touch with his animal instinct.

Making love to Galina was less of desire and more of a dance. He would move only then she would react. It only took two long strides to get to her, she didn't get far. He had her pressed against the wall in that tiny dimmed hallway. Her shoulders rolled back as she let out a hiss. He kissed her fiercely. She kissed back with a bruising force. She gripped onto his back as he pulled her leg up, grazing himself against her center. They moaned happily. "I should use animal facts more often" she panted as he attacked her neck. He growled in response. "Lets get me out of these awful heels" she groaned. Pinning her hips between the wall and his hips he lifted her remaining leg and wrapped her around his waist, cupping her bottom he hoisted her weight into his embrace and carried his love to the bed. She nipped up and down the curve of his neck. He prostrated them a top the comforter. She cradled his head as she kissed him. He grasped her wrists and slowly slid them up above her head. She allowed his dominance for the moment as his hips gently rolled against hers. "What have you done to me woman" he growled. She whimpered. He stood, releasing his grip from her wrists, sliding his palms over her arms, shoulders, breasts, stomach, then both to one thigh. His finger tips danced down her leg before he gripped her ankle and placing it on his shoulder. He smiled devishly as he slid off the high heel and repeated with the second foot. To his surprise she gently pushed him away and sat up. "My terms tonight" she said softly. "Your terms" he agreed whole heartedly. She stood and directed him to sit on the bed. He obeyed. She turned her back to him. "Zip?" She asked. He complied. He took his time watching the thin line of the fabric open to reveal her long elegant back. She kept herself facing away as she slipped the dress off her shoulders and down her torso. His breath became labored when she leaned forward as the tight fabric eased off her hips and pooled at her ankles. She stepped out of her dress and turned to him. He studied her in all her beauty. She wore a simple set of black laced bra and under wear. He loved the way the fabric contrasted from her creamy complexion. His hands rested on her hips as he pulled her closer to him. "Galina I…." his words were silenced by her fingertips resting on his lips. "Please" she begged, her eyes glittering with need "No words. Not tonight." Her voice didn't sound like her own, the raw vulnerable tremble in her vibrato surprised him. He nodded.

She bent down and kissed him slowly, sweetly. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt with ease and soon his shirt was tossed to the side. She knelt in front of him removing his shoes and socks. Her head popped back up when she unbuckled his belt. The officer felt his head spin when she half smirked tugging down both his underwear and pants. He was already erect. She grasped his member and flicked her tongue a top the tip. "Oh no baby you don't have…" He panted but was once again silenced by a stern glare. Like any red blooded man naturally he had dreamt countless times of seeing Red in such a position. But in his past this type of act was never an act of love but anger. Usually after Sam had an explosive fight with Katya the blonde would sneak into his room and awaken him with her mouth. When she would glance up at him he knew it was an act of desperation, in hopes if she could pleasure him she wouldn't be left out on the streets. But when she began to understand he would never do such a thing she would see him as weak willed and it became almost a mockery to him. He would allow it. He would watch her bob her head boredly knowing she felt nothing for him he felt a spiteful pleasure. Because there on her knees and him feeling nothing at least they were both defiled. Atleast for once they were equal. But with his Red it was different. She was gentle and creative. She would adjust her pattern to however he reacted. He ran his fingers through her hair as she massaged the underside of his shaft with her skilled tongue. "Holy shit!" he gasped. He knew he was breaking the no words rule for a second time but she had his world spinning. She continued her work bringing him close to ecstasy only to ease off, teasing him. She performed her trick four times until he cried out begging for release and she allowed it. He watched as he expelled over her hand and on to the sheets. Usually Katya would have been disgusted but Red smiled and cleaned him up. She then crawled up on top of him and kissed him passionately until his was ready to go again.

The two cradled one another, taking their time tasting their lips. He caressed her back at first with feather light touches until his hands eased into kneading out her tricky muscles. Her head dropped as she groaned into his shoulder. His strong hands took careful consideration with each and every knot. Her moans once light with ease deepened into a primal growl. She pushed herself up, her hands on either side of him and smiled down at him. Looking at her was not a new experience. For twenty eyes he had memorized her every wrinkle, every laugh line, every curve and crevice. So in that moment he knew she was teetering on pure joy or heart break. Making love to Galina was never a desire but always a dance. If he continued a fiery tango they would finish their movements into their final point in lust, but she would walk away just as used by her pervious dance partners. If he eased into a cool waltz they would continue their movements rigid but in graceful perfection, but she would disappear into her mind assuming she had disgusted her latest partner. He wanted to show her passion and kindness. Love and loss. Kinship and vulnerability. So he sat up but kept her on his lap. He could see her surprise but neither broke their gaze, he carefully crossed his legs underneath her to support her weight on top of his, he eased her closer to him and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. Galina shuddered as he grazed his member against the soft pedals of her center. At first clumsily they began an easy rhythm to a long ballet.

The rocked into one another in unison. The two kept eye contact for as long as they could until the pleasure began to build up to a rapid pace. They kissed tenderly between the small mewls tumbling from the russians lips. Soon he could feel himself engorged with need as she lubricated him with her essence. Sam kissed her gently before reaching down between them to grasp himself. He carefully pressed his tip to her entrance awaiting her response. She stilled but didn't back away. He bucked lightly allowing him to probe into her a little more each time. Apparently she grew tired of the teasing when he bucked once again she pressed against him allowing him completely inside her. He grasped her hips as she clutched his shoulders. He was lost in her warmth, he could himself pulsing inside of her. Slowly she rolled her hips eliciting moans from the both of them. He listened to Galina whimper a few words in her native tongue as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel him tap onto her cervix as her nails glide down his back. She felt incredible encasing every inch of him, her muscles torturing him with rhythmic movements, their heat awakening ever nerve in his body and without warning she began to tighten. With a growl she leaned back slightly allowing him even deeper. "Ah shit" he cursed feeling his body begin to spasm "I can't…..not before…not..." Without hesitation she reached down and lightly tapped her sensitive bundle of nerves. In moments he felt her tighten around him as eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Ah fuck! A shit!" The officer growled as a slew curse words erupted throughout his release. His lover on the other hand made no sound as she trembled in her state of bliss. The two continued to hold onto each other until the last spasm had ran its course. They remained as they were until they came to. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "I think I want a cigarette" she announced. "I guess you earned it' he complied before kissing her lovingly. They detangled from one another and she crawled over to her night stand. Sam repositioned himself back into a normal resting position with his head resting on the pillow as she rummaged through her drawer for a lighter. "You want one?" she asked as slammed the little drawer closed. "Nah" he replied. She crawled under the covers and rest her head on his outstretched arm as she lit the small stick. "I'm sorry I was kinda fast" he admitted. "Nonsense" she waved off "No faster than me. We just need practice." She smiled up at him. "Lots of practice?" He beamed. "Until its perfect" she replied as she adjusted to a comfortable position. He enjoyed the way she held the cigarette between long fingers and how elegantly she inhaled and exhaled the grey tendrils from her lips. "There's something so poetic in smoking" she said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah?" he inquired. "Especially with the taboo of it these days. How bad they say it is for you. It's just poetic." she stated before taking in another long drag. "What's so poetic?" he asked playing with a lock of her hair. "They say smoking is like a slow suicide. One tiny little death at a time. But oddly I only really want a smoke only after I really lived. You can't have life without death so naturally you can't have some good sex without a smoke. Its the poetic justice." the redhead finished her statement with a quick flick at the ashtray. "Damn Red" Her mumbled. After a few minutes of silence she blotted out her cigarette and curled up next to him and together they fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **I know I know. It's been forever and a day. Forgive me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Galina lay so still beside him the only way he knew she was still alive was the subtle rise and fall of her chest. Its funny how love can be such an acceptable form of obsession. Sam was always watching her closely and longingly. He never had found someone breathing so fascinating. Every movement she made could be so hypnotic that it almost scared him. Carefully he pulled her in a little closer. She responded with a small twitch of the eyebrow but nothing seemed to break her slumber. As lightly as he could he stroked her cheek as he pondered what she was dreaming about. The clock read five o'clock in the morning and it would be sometime before the morning light would peek through the bedroom curtains coaxing his love to consciousness. Sam on the other hand had been up for a couple hours. Ever since the death of his mother the officer was cursed with a heavy case of insomnia. Apparently it's a common side effect to grief as explained by his preturbed doctor who clearly didn't want to explain more to a patient with terrible health insurance. He had been given pills to help him sleep but they only brought on twisted dreams that he preferred not to think of. So after a couple weeks of nightmares he flushed the pills dpwn the toilet and opted to be awake about eighteen to twenty hours a day. Galina surprised him by emitting a snore signaling his quiet moment was over. He fought the urge to laugh as he rolled onto his back and let out a sigh. "Might as well do something" he whispered to the air. As gently as he could he slipped his arm out from under Galina's head and crawled out of bed. Before exiting the room he gently tucked the covers around the woman's sleeping form and kissed her softly on her brow.

Sam let out a sigh as he padded his way into the tiny living room unsure of what to do. He glanced over to her small television and guessed he could find something to watch. Shuffling over in the dark his toe collided into the sharp corner of some odd large object on the floor. Sam stumbled about cursing every swear word known to man under his breath all the while fighting the urge to knock over objects in his fit of anger. After a few moments of fumbling in the dark the officer was able to switch on the lamp and lay eyes on the horrid object that caused him such pain. On the floor beside the coffee table lay a large, tattered, leather bound photo album. Sam stared at it facinated and picked up the large booklet. Taking a seat on the over stuffed cushion on the couch he opened to the first page. It was a large photo of a young woman with piercing eyes and a strong jaw line. He smiled. He knew Galina had to have been beautiful when she was young but he couldn't imagine her to be so stunning. His finger traced over the long cascade of dark locks landing on petite shoulders. He guessed she had to been in her late teens or early twenties when the photo was taken. She looked so young, so determined and adorably naive. She had the frame of a woman but her face still held the fullness of childhood. Carefully he turned the aged and yellowing page.

On the next page were four sets of a large family standing together outside a small church with small letters scribbled underneath each frame. It was all written in russian but Sam could recognize a few words here and there. Each member had a small piece of them he had seen in his love. Some had long faces, some a piercing stare, and some despite all with a stern expression had a small half way smirk he had seen a million times. In each photo there was one face he recognized and in each photo she wore a long white dress. Again she took his breath away. The dress she wore was very simple with a touch of lace, a high neck collar and long sleeves. Her hair was pinned up in into an old fashioned bun with a long laced vail draped over her. The dress had obviously been hand stitched perhaps by her mother or grandmother but she looked beautiful nonetheless. Her smile though was strained and awkward. She looked almost afraid but to proud to show. Sam recalled Red reciting the plan was to marry Dimitiri and head to America as soon as he could save up enough money from selling bread from his fathers bakery. He remembered the way she scoffed when she took a sip of her wine explaining she was banned any work outside the home, all the women were. Thankfully she recalled that when his father fell ill he allowed her to sell chocolates with him and later on her own. How bitter sweet the day must have been for her. She was starting a new chapter with hopefully a man she loved but was about to lose everything she ever knew. The book was large and weighing heavily on his lap, Sam knew he was peaking into the story of her life and he worried he was crossing a line flipping through the tattered album but he just couldn't tear away. As he turned each page he was introduced into a glimpse of Galina's life. He watched her grow through the pages in each milestone forever immortalizing in a young woman's life.

One photo showed a young Galina and Dimitiri standing outside a tiny cottage, their first home. Another photo was of Galina turned away from the camera handing over a chocolate bar to a set of large soldiers. The men appeared very intimidating but it looked as though she didn't seem to care and her customers seemed much more enthralled by the young woman than the treats. He chuckled knowing he would have been just as obvious in his attraction at that age. A set of two photo's broke his heart to see of a sullen Galina and whom assumed were her siblings carrying a coffin out of the small church. He knew she had lost both he parents who had passed from a tough case influenza that swept through her entire village, signaling the end of the young woman's innocence. Many of the photos were of Galina and Dimitri within the first few years of their marriage. The two of them standing outside of a small airport, the two of them outside of American customs, the two trying out their first hamburger, the two standing in the kitchen of their newest home. Sam examined the photo closely seeing Galina's small baby bump was just starting to show. The next few pages were of just Galina either enjoying the sites or putting together their new home. One picture he stared at for a while, it was of her looking exhausted, laying in a hospital bed smiling down at the small bundle in her arms. Sam emitted a sigh as he glanced out the window to see the orange and pink flow of the sunrise peeking over the horizon. He pondered what it would have been like if it was him in a simple suit standing next to her in her lace dress. Or if it was him watching her devour her first american cuisine. What would have it been like if the two of them had the chance to have children together? He couldn't help the pang of jealousy towards Dimitri. Despite Red's dissatisfaction with her now ex husband Sam really had nothing against the man. He knew that her husband had never raised a hand to hit his wife nor his children. He knew the man really tried his best to provide a good life for his family. Yes, he was distant and rather oblivious towards his wife's needs but he was a large factor of helping her become the pillar of strength she was now for Sam. But the jealousy was there and there was really nothing he could do about it. "Time" Sam murmured to the horizon "I just wanted more time with her".

 **More to come. I've been dealing with some tough medical stuff so Im sorry for leaving you in the lurch. Hope all is well -RB**


	7. Chapter 7

One year later….

The sun hung high above them but it gave no mercy to the winter air. The lovers huddled close to one another as they made their way up the hill. "Ugh my knees were not made for this" Sam groaned. "Neither was my back" shot back Galina. He felt her grip his arm as he escorted her up the final few steps up the steep trek. "I need to hit the gym again" Sam huffed "Its either that or quit your cooking". The redhead glared at him as she clutched the lapels of her coat closer to her face. "Im kidding Red" Sam retorted. He thought he heard her grumble something along the lines of men and zucchini beatings as they approached the destination.

They stood still as they gazed down with only the soft rustles of the wind to fill the silence. "They did well with the engraving" Red finally commented. "Still think they were hustling me" Sam grumbled. "They were. But it still looks nice." she said with a nod. The gentleman grunted a supposed agreement before pulling out the dead flowers placed in the vase beside the headstone and slide in a fresh bouquet. "I think she would have really liked you" he said softly. "My mamushka would not have liked you" Red stated boldly. Sam stood and looked at her with a surprised expression. "What? Why not?" he asked perturbed. She shrugged. "She didn't like anyone. It's a russian thing I think. Don't take it personally." Red replied. Sam rolled his eyes before addressing the headstone once more. "Hey ma. I brought Galina again. We just wanted to stop by and say hi." The redhead gave an awkward wave. "So big news Ma" Sam continued "In exactly one years time I will be a retired man. Not really sure what Im going to do with all that time but I know those women wore me down. Especially this one very pushy chef.." The officers teasing words were silenced by a swift whack to his arm as the russian gave him a stern glare, but the acidity in her features lost its power when she couldn't help but smile. She then slowly kneeled to the ground careful not to tweak her temperamental back. "Ugh you're making me soft" Galina sighed as she adjusted the flowers and dusted off the snow from the engravings. "You still scare me" Sam replied. "Just like any woman should be in your life. How else will we keep you in line?" She shot back "But if anyone was as snarky as you are with me back in Litchfield I would have their head on a plate for tomorrows roast." Sam raised his eyebrows before helping her back up. "Thats a little dark" he commented. "Thats life kid" she replied with mischievous grin before dusting off a snowflake from the tip of his nose and giving him a quick kiss. "I love my mama but how about we head off for some soup before we catch a cold" Sam suggested as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "Don't be weak. She's your mamushka!" Galina scolded before an icy gust of wind blasted against the two. The redhead buried her face into the crook of the gentleman's neck to shield her face from the harsh elements. When the wind died down Galina looked back up with a look of defeat. "On second thought.." she said haughtily "Im sure you annoy her. We should go." Sam let out a laugh and with one final wave to Mary they turned and made their way back down the hill.

The restaurant was quiet but warm as they took their seats in the booth beside the largest window. Galina scanned her surroundings taking in everything she could. Sam knew everything was such jarring experience for her but she was to proud to say. He knew it must have been hard for her to go from knowing every inch of the prison walls to be thrust into a bustling world twenty years in advance than what she was used to. Stating power is what kept her alive and going for so many years and now with a change of pace she lost it all. Sure she kept a brave face but he could see how relieved she would be when they returned to her little home, her shelter from the outside world. He gently placed his hand over hers. "What sounds good to you today?" Sam asked. She shrugged. "Soup actually sounds good" she replied. "It's a day for that" he said with a warm smile as he looked out the window. "Nicky used to call these days freeze your ass off funday" Red chuckled then her face fell. "I know you miss them" he said softly "I know you miss her". In hopes to hide the tears threatening to fall she too turned to the window. "Of course I miss them. I miss it all. It's a shit hole but it became…more than a shit hole" she murmured still staring out into the abyss. Sam knew as always he was treading dangerous waters but he had to push forward when her walls were down. "She's been back from max a couple weeks now. She's been asking about you." She continued her stare. "Red" He pleaded "I think you need to see each other. You need closure. I know you have read all the letters she sent to you and I know you wrote one when her father died. Im not her councilor but I could get you on her visitation sheet by tomorrow." She shook her head. "I understand you two were very close and I understand…"he began but was quickly interrupted by his lover's dark stare. "Don't. Sam please don't." she ordered. "Do what?" he pushed. "Don't pretend you know what its like in there. Litchfield…Nicky and I…it transcends logic." she said as one small tear trickled down her pale cheek. "She broke a bond. A trust" she stated coldly "When she broke that trust. She broke….she broke it all." Sam leaned back in his seat in silence. What was there really to say? "Fine. Lets just enjoy our meal. But know the offer still stands." he said in surrender. She nodded, her shoulders relaxed but for another minute she kept her eyes on the window.

On the drive home Red was quiet and it gave him the eerie reminder of the very silent, very cold marriage with his past wife. Sam shook off the thought immediately knowing that the two women were very different and Red's silence was her way of coping with loss. "Galina." Sam called out as he kept his eyes on the road. "Mmm" she hummed in response. "I'm sorry if overstepped with the whole Nicky situation. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said nothing but placed a hand on his thigh and they continued the ride in silence. They pulled up to her tiny green house and he put the car in park. He then unbuckled his seat belt and turned to exit the car when he felt a tug on his coat. He turned. The hurt was still evident in her stare but the cold authority was gone. She cupped his face in her hands. He smiled. She probably did this once a day to him but he adored it every time. He reveled in the warmth and softness of her hands. They were such a juxtaposition to ruthless force she fought to be. She leaned in and caressed his lips against hers. They held the kiss for a moment longer and she brushed her thumb against his cheek right before pulling away. They smiled at one another and he knew he had been forgiven. " _Why is there such a need to explain love when its these silent moments that say it all?"_ Sam thought to himself. The two clambered out of the car and quickly made it into the home. "You know I think I'll have to take a hot shower" The gentleman announced as they shrugged off their coats. "Did you not bathe this morning?" Galina asked skeptically. "Yes. But the cold got into my bones and I can't seem to warm up" he exclaimed. The redhead chuckled and nodded. "You need warming up too?" Sam purred as he pulled her near. "Pace yourself, Dorogo" she whispered. Once again they kissed softly. The two parted and made way to their separate destinations, Sam to the bathroom and Galina to the bed room.

Walking into the bathroom Sam felt right at home. Perched on the bathroom sink were two toothbrushes, two hair brushes, two fragrance bottles and to the side two bath towels. Overtime Sam slowly made his way into his lovers domain and little sets of two were scattered about the home. This was due to the fact that Sam spent almost five nights a week at Galina's; the only reason the two decided not to officially move in with one another was the fear that Sam moving in would be disrespectful towards Yuri's kindness to his mother and Sam didn't want to ask Galina to move away from the one place she could be comfortable. After turning on the water Sam remembered he had his phone in his pocket and pulled it out. As the small device pulled away from the fabric of his jeans so did a small piece of paper. Furrowing his brow the officer picked it up and smiled when he realized it was a magazine clipping that he must have forgotten he had stashed away earlier. He sighed as his thumb brushed over the glossy letters. He had the advertisement memorized by then but he read it over again. In bold, cursive, cheesy letters it read:

 _Tell her she's forever. With a gift that says forever._

 _Introducing from the Gilmoore Winter Collection; Blue Eyes. Wow her with a stunning princess cut blue diamond resting on a bed of sparkling white circular diamonds, on an elegant white gold band, in a complete diamond weight of half a carrot. In a chorus of sparkling beauty she will be in awe of the elegance of blue designed by Gilfered Gilmoore himself._

Sam smiled shaking his head knowing Galina would scoff at the flowery description of the ring. But be couldn't help but love it. The tiny diamond reminded him of how her eyes would sparkle whenever she would look up at him in the moonlight. It was perfect. Carefully he eased the door open and peered into the bedroom where he knew she would read while he would bathe. He watched her for a moment sitting on the bed, her features contorting and rearranging as she rode through a wave of emotions as she read through the contents of what had to be Nicky's letters. He glanced down at the paper in his hand then back at his love. Slowly he closed the door and looked into the mirror. "Pace yourself" he instructed his somber reflection "Pace yourself".


	8. Chapter 8

He growled into the crook of her neck as she clawed at the bedding beneath them. She made no sound but he knew her all to well. At this point her head would have been thrown back, her chest glistening with sweat and mouth agape as she gasped for air. She was always quiet before the big ending. When she was just an inmate and he was just her corrections officer a moment like this could only be in the deepest depths of his fantasy. He could only envision the reality of bringing her coffee in bed and receiving a thank you kiss that lead them tumbling into one anothers arms like teenagers in love. He could feel his pleasure building up at an alarming rate. He tried his best to hold out until he felt her tighten around her, a velvet vice giving him great agony. "I have to…" he begged. "Do it" she ordered. As he relaxed his muscles his entire being gave way deep into his lover. She let out a whine as her own body gave way to primal spasms. "ooooooh thats some good shit" Red groaned after a few moments as she placed a hand to her forehead easing down from the excitement. "I'll say" he sighed as he rolled off of her. Galina yanked the pillow out from under her lower back as Sam pulled up the covers over them. "Thank god for that damn throw pillow" The redhead moaned. "Saved us many embarrassing visits to the chiropractor" Sam agreed. Her eyes remained closed as she let out sigh. "If this keeps happening Im moving us next to a coffee shop" the officer announced as he pressed himself against his lovers side. "Mmm so you need to drug me with caffeine every time you need me to get naked?" she mused. "Wanna bet?" He breathed into her ear as he lightly traced her clavicle. Immediately she tensed and let out a gasp. "Cruel" she groaned "So cruel." He always enjoyed those few minutes immediately after sex where his lover was so sensitive to even the slightest touch. He even recalled her once explaining it like every nerve ending was on fire begging for attention. "Im so sorry my dear" he murmured against her lips before kissing her passionately. "No, you're not" she shot back.

They continued to kiss for a short period of time before he opened his eyes and gazed down into hers. She looked so beautiful looking up from him, her head resting on a pillow, her face and chest flushed from excitement, her red locks splayed like fire atop her head but it was her eyes that hurt him. They no longer held that piercing gaze that drew him in when she was still in the prison. Of course she was happy to be surrounded by her family and happy to cook in a real kitchen but her wild luster that made her the woman he fell for felt more like a distant memory. The past year had been hard for her he knew. It was proven time and time again that adjusting to normal life after a few years in prison is incredibly hard but after nearly two decades he was sure it was unyielding.

"I wish I could make you happy" he said without a thought. "Sam!" she groaned as she closed her eyes in frustration. "You're eyes are sad" he protested. "Get off you're sweating on me" Galina grunted as she pushed her over to her side. "You worry me!" Sam continued. "You're not doing this now" she huffed. "You can't hide your emotions from me! Im here to help you!" he pressed as he propped him self up to look at her. "We just shtuped!" Galina hollered. Before he could send another retort the red head flung the covers off of her form and sat up quickly to get out of bed. He sighed when her legs swung to the side of the bed when suddenly she froze and let out a grunt. "Your back" he stated. Sitting up he turned to rummage through the drawer to find the heating patches they always had at hand. "Are your legs seizing up again too?" he asked. No response. He reached over and placed a hand on her lower back. She tried pull away but let out another yelp. His brow furrowed. "Damn babe this one's bad" he stated. "Im fine. It'll pass." she retorted. In any case he learned not to press the issue and allow her time to calm down. But the way her voice shook told him otherwise. "If you don't fight me it will be over sooner" he explained. "Fine" she sighed. Sam leaned over again and gently placed the heating patch onto onto her skin. He then crawled out of bed and put on his boxers.

Walking around the bed he could see Galina's face in a deep scowl as she attempted not to show any discomfort. Leaning over he threw her pillow aside and placed a hand on her shoulder and one under her knees. "Ready?" he asked softly. Her scowl deepened but she gave a curt nod. Together they somehow got her flat on her back with her knees bent. He was pleased they got it done quickly but he loathed the pained whines that elicited from her lips. He reached over to the nightstand and snatched up some extra strength Tylenol knowing it would only subside the pain just slightly.

Sam stood to make his way to his side of the bed but stopped when he realized that Galina had started to cry. "Aw Red whats wrong?" he asked as he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. "What are we doing Sam? What am I doing?" she wept towards the ceiling. "What do you mean?" He asked as he patted her knee. "For a year I have been sitting on my ass. I need more!" she huffed "I need purpose! I need a job!" She continued to weep as Sam sat nervously. "You have a job" Sam reassured. "Oh yes! Once a week I sit in a tiny market telling skinny whores where the kale is! Kale! It looks like spinach molding!" the russian hiccuped. "You know the reason you don't work more is because of your back" he replied. "My back is fine" she hissed. The redhead attempted to sit up only yelp and lay back down. "Your back is the worst its ever been and you know it." He retorted as his temper began to rise " I've been telling you. You need to go to the doctor." Galina let out a laugh. "I am not going to have some quack poke and prod me to tell me nothing for a charge of half my savings! Its inhumane!" she hollered. "Inhumane!? Inhumane!?" He cried as he jumped off the bed "Says the former inmate and soviet resident! Apparently having everything you say recorded and telling you how much you are allowed to eat is a lot more appealing than much needed healthcare!" he boomed. "Don't act politically pious Sam" she sneered "It doesn't suite you." Throwing up his hands Sam let out a roar as he stormed towards the door. Wrenching the door he whipped around and pointed a finger towards her "You are going to the doctors wether you like it or not!" leaving the room before she could reply.

He stormed into the living room huffing but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized a wide eyed woman holding a squirming baby was standing in front of him. "Uhhh" was all that seemed to leave his lips. The two continued to stare frozen. Their cheeks deepening in color. "Hi" the woman said. "Hi" Sam replied. "I should put on pants" Sam finally stated. "You should on pants" she agreed. Turning quickly on his heels the older gentleman rushed to the bathroom and threw on a pair of pants and a white undershirt. He stepped out the door to see the woman had not yet moved as the child continued to fuss. "I hear a baby." Galina called from the back room "Who has a baby?" Sam looked up realizing he had no idea what the woman's name was.

"I'm Alice. I'm Maxim's girlfriend and we were watching the kids today and the babies had no formula…. it was left here when Red was watching them so I came here… and…I just got here and Yuri said to just come in…I didn't…" she stammered but soon her words died out. Sam nodded apologetically before turning and poking his head into the bedroom. The redhead attempted to move before grimacing. "Who has a baby here?" she asked again. "Maxim's girlfriend? I guess they are babysitting the kids today and they forgot the formula is here?" he responded hoping she didn't notice his flushed face. She huffed. "Formula is on top of the fridge" she replied. He turned before he heard her call out "Wait!". "What?" he asked. "Throw another blanket on me Im freezing" she demanded. "Are you going to the doctors?" he asked. "No" she replied sharply. "Then no" he said haughtily before shutting the door. He turned to see Alice watching him and he felt abashed having someone witness his anger towards his girlfriend. Grumbling he turned back around, entered the bedroom and tossed the blanket at foot of the bed onto Galina. "Doctor!" he hissed. "Bite me!" she hissed back.

Sam returned to Alice with an awkward smile. Unsure of what to say he gestured to the tin of formula sitting on top of the refrigerator. Alice's followed his gesture and quickly understood what he meant. "I need to wash out a few of the bottle's. You mind holding him?" She asked as she placed the infant in his arms. Sam felt awkward holding children but oddly enough babies loved him. "I knew Misha would fall asleep the minute you held him. He always does I hear." Alice said with a smile. "I think he just finds me boring" Sam chuckled as Misha let out a sigh "most of the inmates do. I'm Sam by the way." Alice just smiled as she picked up a few bottles here and there. "I agree with you" she said softly. "You think Im boring?" he asked confused. "No" she laughed "I think Red needs to go to the doctor." The older gentleman carefully took a seat at one of the bar stools. "Oh" he sighed "you heard that." The woman shrugged. "Max is the same. Thinks any medical professional is not worth his time." she said over the running water. "Red's the same. She can just be so..so…" Sam said in attempt to find the perfect word. "Pig headed? Irrational? To smart for their own good?" Alice suggested with a hand on her hip and eyebrow raised. Sam stared at her in shock. "Im sorry" she sighed "I don't mean to insult her. Its just I've been with Max for nearly two years and honestly he's calmed down a lot since he met me. I wasn't sure why he was like that. This year I met Yuri who had to calm down when his wife got pregnant but he was pretty predictable for a guy his age, not to intense. I met Mr Reznicov and he seemed so…I don't want to say timid but he was of a different nature. So when I finally met Red I felt like I just met Max in a different body. Does that make sense?" She inquired as she looked up at the smiling officer. "Completely" he replied. "It must be hard worrying for her" she said softly. "It is" he replied looking down at the infant. "You must love her a lot" Alice stated as she packed up the last of the bottles. "You're very preceptive" Sam said as he rose from his seat. "Ive been told that" Alice said as they gingerly passed over the sleeping child.

The woman turned and walked towards the door until she stopped to look over her shoulder. "You know Max has always been Red's little baby. She does a lot more for him… but she's kind of a sucker for all her babies. I think if we get all the son's on board we could get her in that doctors office pretty efficiently."

With her final words still hanging in the air the young woman bustled out the door and left the officer's mind reeling with ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The officer leaned back in his seat as he stared at the antique desk clock resting beside his computer. He glanced down at this phone. He checked again if he had received any new messages but of course none. He knew that if he got to eager the whole cover would have been blown but he felt his legs begin to shake with anticipation. He took deep breaths. "Calm down" he thought to himself. "It had to be done right". The minutes felt like hours. He readjusted in his seat. He attempted to work on the papers in front of him but his eyes would flick to the ever ticking clock.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

That damn clock was slowly driving him mad. The officer sighed as he ran his hands through white locks. He stood and glanced around his small office. Sam considered taking a walk around the prison but decided against it seeing he didn't want to be the subject of scrutiny when he got the call. His shift had ended nearly an hour and a half ago. He hated moments like these. Those moments when he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself both physically and mentally. He didn't like the feeling of no control. He didn't like knowing he was just hanging in the balance. Feeling odd just standing for no reason he plopped back down in his seat. Absentmindedly he opened one of the drawers in his desk and stared at the contents blankly. He chuckled when he realized how many empty candy wrappers he had thoughtlessly thrown in there thinking it was the bin. With a sigh he pulled out wads of paper and wrappers noting to not let his desk go so long without a proper clean up. After a while Sam fell head first into reorganizing his desk. His waste basket was filled with wrappers, forgotten papers and broken objects who had fallen victim to their owners infamous fits of fury. Sam was finishing up his last drawer when he yanked out an odd ball of paper with green pipe cleaner attached to it. The officer was confused until he realized what is was. Sam leaned back in his chair has he smoothed out the pedals of what was left of two small paper flowers. It was the same paper flowers Galina gave to him shortly after they reignited their love when acting as witnesses at Lorna Morello's wedding. A melancholy feeling washed over him as he thought back to the sad sparkle in her eyes as she murmured "Our ships crossed to late in the night for us Sam". He straightened out the dusty green wire as he remembered how gutted he was when he watched her walk away.

He relaxed into the contours of his chair as he placed the flower on the desk in front of him. He wished he could have told his former self that just a few hours ago she had made him breakfast and kissed him on the top of his head as he thanked her for the food. He wished he could let that heartbroken man know that he now had time to kiss her softly in them middle of the night and spend many times laughing at her inability to grasp technology. He wished he could tell himself that soon he would get to learn even more of Galina's unwavering complexity. He knew that the past few months had been hard on his lover. He knew that adjusting from prison life to every day life would be difficult but de didn't realize the extent. He knew he could have been better for her.

Brrrrriiiiiiiiing.

Sam jumped nearly a foot as the ring snapped him out of his daze. Quickly he snatched up the phone. "Wha….hello?" he answered breathlessly. "The boys are ready" Alice said quickly. "I'm on my way" Sam replied and the call had ended as quickly as it began. Soon Sam was in his car listening to the bumps and rumbles of his wheels gliding against the pavement. He rarely had the radio on when he drove. He enjoyed the calming sounds of a monotonous daily occurrence. He continued to think over his time with Galina since her release. He replayed the moment she opened the door to her tiny home just a month after her release. He reimagined when they finally lay eyes on one another not as prisoner and guard but finally as just two people who cared deeply for one another. In that moment she felt so familiar and yet so new to him. In the months since his feet first nervously shifted in front of her door he was allowed to get to know Galina more and more. He no longer just witnessed the formidable woman who lead her prison life with a ferocity of not only surviving her environment but dominating it. He soon was a witness to the hidden layers of his lover in the tiniest moments. He was able to witness the doting mother who gently brushed her finger tips against her son's faces as they told her of their week's adventures. He witnessed the hungry explorer as she wiped a dab of grease from her lips while devouring one of the first of many fast food burgers. He took part in a woman rediscovering gentle companionship as she would rest her head against his chest as the morning sunlight would peak into their quiet paradise and together they breathe one another in. He has taken part in witnessing the nervous immigrant as she laced her hand into his and leans a little closer than usual as they explore the outside world she had once known so many years ago.

Sam understood she was difficult, stubborn and unpredictable. But she was undauntable and loved him more deeply than he knew was humanly possible. She challenged him to step away from his small and comfortable space of reality. She could calm his fury and ignite his youthful curiosity. He had become more well read, more centered and in a way more human. They were both unruly and very flawed. But they had become a balance for one another. Even when their communication was flawed in time they knew to become whatever the other one couldn't be. She was apart of him. She had pushed her way first into his thoughts, then into his heart and finally into his spirit. She pushed her way in and refused to leave. She had ruined him in the best way.

The rumble of his ignition ceased after he parked in front of his small domain. Three large figures and two smaller ones crowded around the front door in deep discussion. "Hello" Alice greeted as the three boys gave their grunts of acknowledgment. Sam noticed Alice was blushing, the three boys shifted about not making eye contact. His eyes then fell on a fuming Galina who stood with her arms crossed, an eye brow raised and lips pursed. "She figured us out" mumbled Yuri. "I guessed" Sam replied. Usually he would be a little scared and exasperated but for some reason he wasn't. An odd calm washed over him even as two blue eyes furiously bore into him. She was waiting for him to fess up and plead for forgiveness. He could see her mind reeling with plans to punish the whole lot of them severely. "Huh" Sam said before turning back to his car "We should get burgers." Alice let out a confused squeak. Yuri let out an odd laugh. "What?" The russian woman exclaimed "I catch you planning to kidnap me, shove me in that damn car and FORCE me into a doctor's office and all you can think about is burgers!?" Sam walked around the car and opened the passenger door. The group stared at him dumbfounded. "I'll get you the garlic fries" Sam replied blandly. "Do you honestly think I would be so asinine to join you after what I discovered you were plotting for me!?" Galina spat. "Yes, and No." Sam stated. "YES AND NO!?" Galina repeated. Sam opened his door and before crawling back in he replied "You caught me. You win. Im hungry. You can join me or not." After clicking in his seat belt he clicked on the ignition and looked back up to the group still staring at him in disbelief. After a minute of stillness Sam leaned over to slam the passenger door shut. It was then the russian woman cried "Oh no you don't!". Before marching her way to the car and wrenching the car door open. "What game are your playing Healy?" Red asked with indignation. "None." Sam replied "Do you wan't to split a milkshake?" With a frustrated growl his lover crawled into her seat and slammed her door shut. With that Sam pulled out of the drive way and sped off leaving four very confused young adults in the dust.

The car ride was quiet as Galina scrutinized Sam carefully. She was tense but surprisingly quiet. It wasn't until the car pulled up under a large neon sign did her defiant stance began to waver. Her shoulders eased down when he ordered their usual. "Where are we going?" she asked sharply when he pulled out of the parking lot after plopping the large paper bag in her lap. "Windy Point" he replied with a chuckle "Where else". Windy Point was a quiet spot hidden just off the highway that over looked some of the city lights melting into the scenic forestry. It had been somewhat of a tradition to park there whenever they would get burgers after one of them had a tough day. Her body refused to relax until she recognized a few of the roadside land marks and the abrupt turn to the small scenic view.

They sat in silence as they took in the beautiful and familiar view. Galina then handed Sam his hamburger and fries. The two ate quietly and the tense air had almost dissipated by the time they had finished and tossing their garbage into the grease stained paper bag. "Im sorry we conspired against you." Sam said softly. Galina let out a sigh. "I've done so much conspiring in my day I had it coming. I'm just a little disappointed in how obvious you were after knowing me all these years." She said with a slight chuckle. Sam turned to her with a small smile. "Better luck next time I guess" he replied. She held up a finger with a dangerous stare. He could see in that moment years of a mother warning her little ones to not even try whatever they were thinking. He smiled a little wider. She returned the smile.

"Its been quite the year for you" he stated. "Yes. A season of change." she replied wistfully. "Are you all right?" he asked earnestly. She looked at him for a long moment. "I'm almost on my legs" she answered. She reached for him and he took her hand. He thumbed her knuckles lightly and then brought them up to his lips. She removed her hand from his grasp and placed it onto his cheek. He leaned into her warmth. They gazed at one another. There were so many things he wished he could say to her. There was so much he had to tell but when they exited his lips the words felt dull or nearly a mockery of what he truly felt. But in her touch he knew she at least had an idea. He then broke eye contact to pull out his an object from his jacket pocket. Holding up in between them was a battered paper flower. Her eyes twinkled with tears but she laughed fully. Her slender fingers clasped the stem as she examined the flower carefully. "Red…..Galina" Sam said softly as he looked to her soft features illuminated in the moonlight. "We only have so much time and I…" his voice trailed off. His words. He hated his words. They could only do so much. They did so little. But she smiled in understanding. She pulled him in near and kissed him tenderly. "I'll call the court house tomorrow."

He smiled.

He didn't like words very much. But liked those words very much.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam stared down at the linoleum floor of the county courthouse. He wriggled his feet in his uncomfortable sunday shoes. He clenched his fists in his pants pocket as he concentrated on evening his breath. Sam was knocked out of his quiet concentration when a large hand slapped onto his shoulder. "How you doing man?" Yuri asked with a sheepish grin. Sam could tell all each son was already drunk despite it only being eleven in the morning, it was their way of celebrating anything. "I'm good. Thanks." Sam replied curtly. He didn't mean to be short with the young man but his nerves were getting the best of him. Yuri laughed with his head thrown back. "Hey don't be so freaked man! You've known Mamushka for twenty years! Today is a good day!" Yuri exclaimed still keeping a painful grip on Sam's shoulder. Sam gave a small smile hearing the words coming from his soon to be eldest step son. His smile formed into a grimace when Yuri's tight grip turned into a crushing vice. The officer was yanked back so the young man could speak into his ear. "But if you ever hurt her" he growled "I will bust your knee caps, slit your throat, then chop you up and make a fun little scavenger hunt out of you. One false move with Mamushka and you're mine." Sam stared in shock and the young man just laughed.

It was then when Maxim approached them wriggling his phone in the air. "Girls are on their way". Sam's heart jumped. Soon Alice and Galina will arrive at the court house looking beautiful and providing the proper paperwork for his future. "How long will they be?" Sam said with some strain. "Ten minutes or so" Maxim replied with a shrug. Time was going so fast and yet so slow. Sam's hands clenched tight again. Should he sit? But he was far to agitated to stay in one place. Should he walk around the building? But he wanted to be at the right place to see Galina enter. Nothing he was doing was right. But the situation was right. The situation was all he wanted. The situation was a puzzle piece just waiting to be slid into place.

"Sam Healy?" a voice pulled the officer from his racing thoughts. Sam looked down to see a short woman in a judges robe, peering up at him from her tortoise shell glasses. "Yes?" he replied. "Did you want a long or short ceremony?" she asked quickly. "I uhhh…what?" he replied flustered. The woman let out a sigh. "Do you want a long or short ceremony? The length of the ceremony will determine where we can perform it." The small judge explained. "Oh uh…short. My…person doesn't like to beat around the bush. I mean she likes weddings….I think she likes weddings…I hope she likes her wedding. So I guess she would want a long?….No you see we waited twenty years so I think…" Sam trailed off feeling embarrassed. The woman's face softened and a smile graced her lips. She placed her hand on his arm. "Maybe we can wait till the bride gets here. Ok?" she said softly. He smiled. "Do you at least know how many will be attending?" she asked glancing over to Maxim trying to shove a crumpled wad of a dollar into a candy machine. "Four people" Sam replied with a little more confidence. "Oh good less hassle" The judge replied clearly relieved "It's a slow day today so you have time to talk it over. I'll be back in a bit." The small woman then made her way to the perturbed russian assaulting the snack machine. Sam let out a breath as he looked back down at his uncomfortable shoes. The officer felt foolish for his nerves. But this was it. This was a moment the long time romantic had waited a very long time for. But could he be enough for her? Did she want to try to be enough for him? Sam paced about reliving the past twenty years with his soon to be wife. He thought back to when he first toured her around Litchfield to just last week having her teach him how to make a piroshki. He thought about it all.

"Mom's here!" Yuri chirped. Sam's head snapped up. It took a minute but then his eyes fell on her making her way down the hall towards him. She wore a white sleeveless dress top, long white slacks and a dark red shawl draped around her. She was stunning. Her hair was brushed back and rose was tucked behind her ear. "Looking good mom!" Yuri whooped. Galina gave him an unimpressed glance but quickly dissolved into a smile. Each son kissed her on the cheek before she stepped up to her future husband. She looked up at him with her signature smolder of a tilted head downwards, eyes boring into him and a crooked smile letting him know who's boss. Sam grinned broadly back. He took her by the hands and appraised her. She adjusted his tie and he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead when she was done. He didn't say a word and she didn't either. They didn't have to.

Within a minute of Galina's arrival the judge was back. "Oh good you're here" the small woman claimed when her eyes landed on the bride. "So long or short?" the judge asked the russian. "Excuse me?" Galina replied with a raised eyebrow. "The length of the ceremony" Sam explained. "Oh" the bride replied slightly perplexed. "The length decides what room you guys do the thing in!" Maxim explained with his mouth crammed full with peanut butter crackers. The judge gave the young man an exasperated stare. Galina quickly thumped him upside the head. "Ow!" the young man howled. "Short ceremony. I got things to do." Galina stated towards the judge before turning back to her son to give a second thump. "Ah! Mamushka! What the hell!?" Maxim exclaimed. "This is my wedding day!" Galina hissed "It is a wonderful and magical day! I will not have you ruining it by acting like a baboon! You hear me!" The young man nodded all the while rubbing his throbbing head. "Well, all right" the judge chirped unaffected "Do you have all the required paperwork ready and at hand?" Alice appeared squeezing in beside Sam all the while expertly handling a squirming infant and whipping out a manilla envelope from the diaper bag. The judge quickly snatched the envelope from her hand and thumbed through its contents. "Great! We're all set! Follow me." The judge announced quickly turning on her heal and shooting into the nearest hallway. Sam quickly looked to Galina. His chest tightened and he quickly took her hand into his. She looked up at him for just a moment. At first she attempted to appear nonchalant but soon a slight blush graced her cheeks and her eyebrows raised slightly. He took note of the quick squeeze she gave his hand before she turned to look forward and they made their unconventional walk down the aisle.

The courtroom was not to large and had as much of a cozy feel a courtroom could manage to be. The two stood side by side in front of the podium as the judge shifted through the paperwork before her. "Where is that fucking certificate?" The small woman grumbled oblivious to the nervous couple standing before her. "Ok so here is the deal. You will get a better looking certificate in the mail in a couple weeks so if…" the judge trailed off as she continued to shuffle about "Where is that god damn certificate!?" . The couple glanced at one another, Sam with amused smile and Galina with an exasperated scowl. "Aha!" The judge exclaimed holding up the certificate above her head before continuing "Ok so you two know how this goes? I ramble and you just say 'I will' and 'I do' until you think you're committed enough." Once again the couple shared a glance and simply nodded.

It happened so fast after that. Sam tried to remember all the little details. He tried to remember the smell of the room, the smooth oak of the judges stand, the placement of the flower in Galina's hair, the slight tremble in both of their hands when they slipped on the rings, the feeling of breath exciting his body when he promised himself to her, the way she tilted her head after she uttered the words "I do". He tried to remember it all. Then suddenly it was done. "Ok cool." The judge replied "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The two let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and smile crept onto both their faces. He gently cupped her face and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. Their small audience applauded and the baby let out a happy gurgle. They pulled apart and he gazed down at her. To his astonishment tears trailed freely down her pale cheeks as she smiled weakly. "I'm so damn happy" Sam laughed as tears pricked behind his eyes as well. He pulled her near and felt her warmth radiate against him.

"Cool so now we drink?" Maxim asked loudly. "Maxim I…" Galina was interrupted by her eldest. "I got it Ma" Yuri said holding up a hand only for it to land hard across his brothers head.

"Lets go home" Galina sighed. Sam placed a kiss on top her head before whispering in her hair "Lets go home."


	11. Chapter 11

The car moved easily up the winding roads of the New York country side. The wheels of the car glided over the pavement as if it was a knife on butter. Galina rested her chin in her hand as she gazed out the window. The sun had already set behind the horizon and the tree line was only an inky black silhouette against an indigo sky. The car was quiet. They didn't play any music or spoke very much. Sam sniffed as he shifted in his seat behind the wheel. Galina pulled the lapels of Sam's jacket closely around her and she enjoyed the fact it smelt like him. The redhead's thumb lightly twirled the brand new silver band around her ring finger. It was hard to believe that just six hours prior she stood before a court of law and once again tied her life to another man. The ring felt both unfamiliar yet a part of her all at the same time. The silent woman watched the horizon roll by as it slowly eased itself into darker hues. Galina sighed as she remembered the last time she was a new bride twirling the unfamiliar ornament around her slender finger.

She could remember standing beside Dimitri in the front yard of her father's modest home. She looked around as aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers and sisters drank without abandon. At the time she had barely reached the ripe old age of nineteen and suddenly felt the weight of the world weigh on her small shoulders. A group of babushka's from the village flocked around the young bride cooing over the carefully stitched lace of her dress, all done by the arthritic hands of her grandmother. Suddenly, a toddler knocked into her leg and looked up at Galina pleading for attention. Feeling nothing but warmth for the little one she pulled the little girl onto her hip and hugged the toddler closely. The bride gently bushed a few wisps of hair out the young one's face as the small child became enamored with her long veil. Naturally the small act of love caused for the group of women to erupt into a loud barrage of excited banter of future babies for the couple and how to successfully produce them as quickly as possible. Galina felt her cheeks turn hot as she turned to Dimitri with a guilty smile. Little did the guests know that the then brand new Mrs Reznicov was already six weeks pregnant with their first child.

Galina will never forget that moment looking over to Dimitri as he looked back at her. She remembered the sheepish grin and his awkward shrug. They were both so terrified, so unsure of their future and yet so arrogantly sure to head off to a distant land to face life on their own. But this time was different. She was older the second time around with years of experience that had scrubbed away any arrogant assumptions. She was also officially the wife of Sam Healy. She glanced over to her new husband. She examined his soft white locks, his dark expressive eyebrows resting over his large searching eyes, she looked at his large wide set nose placed symmetrically over his mouth that always curved in hidden smile. She loved that smile because she knew that meant he was thinking up something grand in the ever childlike mind of his. Sam had been a fixture in her life for more than twenty years. He was the first person to ask her how she was holding up when she was first thrown into prison, he was one of her few ties to a normal friendship during her time locked up as an animal and he was the first person to jolt her out of her revenge fueled state of being when she was thrust back into the fast paced existence of "real life". Long before he had become her lover he had been a close confidant and shoulder she always looked to lean on even when she would never admit it. But in return she could read his moods like a book. She could tell when he needed a good dose of reality or when he just needed her to put her guard down long enough to let him know his existence to her was always valid. Though their personalities and their path through life had always been so far from one another they had always returned to each other to find their center. Though it took defecting from her country, marrying someone else, falling into crime, falling out of love, ending up in prison and almost losing her mind when out of prison Galina Reznicov was happy she was forced to take such a path to end up in that very moment with Sam.

"How much longer?" she asked into the night air. "Only an hour more" he replied "Are you ok? Do you need a break?". His hand crept over and squeezed her thigh. "No just wondering" she reassured. He gave her a small squeeze. "You took my breath away in that courtroom today" he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. She would usually give out a huff and roll her eyes at his corny lines but it was their wedding day so she let it pass. She placed her hand over his. He turned his wrist and their fingers laced into one another's with ease. She relaxed into the seat and returned her gaze to the window. Over time the inky black tree line morphed into a long smudge of black paint on a deep blue canvass and then into darkness. Galina could hear the whirring of tires against pavement and her husband whispering "I love you" right before she slipped into unconsciousness.

She felt a presence near her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder gently shaking her. She wanted to swat the hand away unwilling lose her comfortable state of being. But soon her eyes slowly opened to see they were parked in front of a tiny cabin in the woods. To her surprise not only was the front porch light on but so were the lights inside. Galina glanced over to a smiling Sam. "Sorry to wake you sweetie but we're here. The bags are in and a fire is lit. All we need is you." He said proudly. Slowly the his bride sat up with a sleepy smile and ran a hand through her hair. Sam quickly made his way around the car and opened the door for her. Galina stepped out of the car happy to stretch her legs and breathe in the cool night air. Sam put his arm around her and pulled her close, together they approached the front door. Sam turned to the redhead with a shade of guilt. "If we were younger I would carry you across the threshold" he said whimsically. "I always thought that was ridiculous tradition." Galina replied with a dismissive wave "Honestly. You don't become an invalid when you get married." With that said she turned and swung open the door. The cabin was small but comfortable. A small living room greeted them with a crackling fire, to the side was a small kitchen and a kitchen table sporting two flukes of bubbling champagne, and to add to the honeymoon charm was a trail of rose petals leading up to a loft where a queen sized bed awaited their occupancy. An odd fluttering made itself known deep in the pit of her stomach as she took in her surroundings. "To cheesy for ya Red?" Sam asked as he pulled her in close. She turned to him surprised to hear her once sacred nickname. She kissed him earnestly and sweetly. She kissed him just as she did when they decided to marry parked at Windy spent their wedding night drinking a sip of champagne, putting out the fire, allowing husband to lead wife up to their long awaited bridal bed and promptly falling fast asleep fully clothed in their wedding attire.

The warmth of the late morning sun eased Galina into consciousness. It was still such an odd sensation to awake not to the sounds of fellow inmates shuffling about, not seeing nothing but grey and not to experience that sinking realization she would be following the same monotonous routine she had been following for two decades. It had been nearly two years since her release but it was always a surprise each morning. Slowly, she stretched allowing her muscles to breathe and invite the feeling of life reigniting into her nerve endings. She placed the back of her hand against her mouth as she let out a yawn and twitched when she felt cold metal against her lips. She lifted her hand to see a small glittering sapphire on a modest silver band. It was real. She knew it was all real. The courtroom was real. The vows were real. He was real. Galina and the ring stared one another down as they adjusted to the idea of being an intricate part of one another for a long while. She let her hand drop to her chest as she let out a sigh. Slowly she sat up despite the muscles in her back begging her not to. As she ran a hand through unkempt locks she perked up hearing heavy footsteps heading up the stairs. Soon Sam appeared at the top of the stairs with two mugs in hand. "Morning" he chirped. "Morning" she croaked back. "Coffee. Black." he stated handing a mug into her grateful hands. "Mmmm just as coffee should be" she stated as she breathed in the heavy aroma. Sam crawled into bed beside her and the two readjusted to her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. They sipped happily on their beverages as they reveled in one another's presence. Once again the ring caught her eye and she couldn't help but examine it. "I'm getting used to it to" he said as he nuzzled her hair. "I keep thinking the courtroom, the boys there, getting ready…all of it….I keep thinking it's a dream" she replied. "Me too. A good dream though?" he asked. She turned to him ready to reprimand him for asking such a self serving question but when she looked into his eyes she could see a vulnerability she had always made sure to bury deep inside. She smiled weakly. "I think so".

Her skin tingled as he gently stroked her cheek and brought her in for kiss. A small moan exited from that deep flutter in the pit of her stomach. Their kiss deepened and she enjoyed the taste of bitter coffee on his breath. Galina was a woman of power. She was a woman who understood power. It was something that had always been so precious to her and had kept her going. Power kept her alive. But in that moment as they sat in a flurry of ruffled sheets and wrinkled clothing she gave up power. She gave up power when he took the cup from her hand. She gave up power when he kissed her with a hungry need. She gave up power when he pushed her back into the mattress. She gave up power when she opened her body to him. She allowed herself to feel his power when he tasted her center and she arched in reaction. She witnessed his power when she twitched and danced against his finger tips. She understood his power when he cradled her against him as she felt him push into her being. She surrendered to their power as she felt him move inside her. She experienced the height of their power as the heat inside her became to much and her body released in a resounding cry.

As she lay there after the surrender and the return of power, as she slowly returned to reality she looked up at a man looking back at her with a love she felt she didn't deserve. Her lover, her best friend held her close as she trembled and whimpered. He was trembling as well but he never broke his gaze. Her vision blurred with hot tears and laughter bubbled up with her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him between breaths. Her emotion was raw but cleansing.

She laid there beneath him devoid of clothing, dignity, pride and shame. She was powerless. But in that moment as she lay there with him powerless she discovered a feeling she was unfamiliar with. There in the arms of her lover she felt a sense of peace and in some cosmic way, without a word, she knew he felt it to.

Through the many years of their relationship they had experienced loss, humility, pain, sorry, laughter, joy, growth and at last love. But for the first time they had experienced peace and with that peace they knew they had truly found each other.

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story and being patient with the long gaps between chapters. I love writing for you all and hope to see you in the next story ;) Take care. - RB**


End file.
